plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2/Upcoming content
:For in the Chinese version, see Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)/Upcoming content. This page lists for Plants vs. Zombies 2. Please note that things change over time and that some things listed now might become scrapped later. For these reasons, the concepts page serves as an archive of past features. Mini Peashooter Mini Peashooter is an upcoming plant found in the code. Mini Peashooters shoot peas at zombies like Peashooter. However, they cost 25 sun, have 75 health and deal 5 damage per shot. Plant Food When fed Plant Food, Mini Peashooter makes eight more Mini Peashooters around it. Gallery Mini Peashooter - Upcoming plant - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Burnade Burnade is an upcoming plant found in the code. Burnade knocks a zombie back, and after a set time, the zombie explodes, instantly killing the zombie and dealing damage equal to the "infected" zombie's health in a 4x3 area. Gallery Burnade - Upcoming plant - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Trivia *Its name is a portmanteau of "burnet," a group of temperate flowering plants, and "grenade," an infantry explosive weapon used to damage multiple enemies. *It can kill hypnotised zombies and Zomboids if they are in the 1x3 area of the "infected" zombie. RiftStage A new lawn, called RiftStage, has been found in the code. It is not known what it is or what it looks like. Blastberry Vine An upcoming plant found in the code. It appears to be similar to Pumpkin's ability, with an added lobbed shot attack. Almanac entry Blastberry Vines can be planted on top of other plants to provide increased defense and an additional attack in the form of lobbed projectiles that break into explosive bomblets. Blastberry Vine snickers to himself. He imagines lobbing bomblets. He’s been reading up on it and he knows it’s gonna make a big splash when it happens. “Soon,” he whispers. Gallery blastberryvine seed packet image.png|Blastberry's seed packet texture Blastberry Vine New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet BlastberryVineAlmanacEarly.png|Blastberry Vines almanac entry. Electrici-tea An another unconfirmed upcoming plant found in the code. It attacks approaching zombies with small electrical attacks. When Electrici-tea is eaten, the zombie that ate it will explode in a massive burst of electrical energy, damaging other nearby zombies. Almanac entry * Sun Cost: 125 * Recharge: 15 * Thoughness: 150 * Damage: 950 * Plant Food Power: Damage * Range: Multi-Hit * Special: Zombies Zapped * Family: Fila-mint Electrici-teas wait and emit of electrical energy until they are eaten, at which point the eating zombies explode in a flurry of electrical discharge "I want to be eaten. I NEED to be eaten," says Electrici-tea. "However, I am perfectly content to fry zombies in the meantime." Gallery electricitea seed packet image.png|Electrici-tea's seed packet texture Electrici-tea New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet ATLASES_PLANTELECTRICITEA_1536_00_PTX.png|Textures and sprites of Electrici-tea Electrictea in-game.png|Electrici-tea in-game Electrici-teaAlmanac.png|Electric-tea on the premium plant background. Electric-teaAttack.png|Electric-tea Attacking Electrici-teaAlmanacP1.png|Electrici-tea in the almanac. (Part 1) Electrici-teaAlmanacP2.png|Electrici-tea in the almanac. (Part 2) Untitled144.png Trivia *The plant's appearance resembles that of Aloe. *Its almanac entry refers to its requirement to be eaten in order to initiate its special ability. *Electrici-tea is based on the tea plant (Camellia sinensis). Imp Pear Another upcoming plant found in the code. Imp Pears will turn the zombies that eat it into Imps. Its design is currently unknown. Almanac entry When zombies eat Imp Pears, they become Imps. Imp Pear impairs zombies. Of course, Imps don’t appreciate this characterization, but who cares? World's Expansion Levels Rework All expansion levels of Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West, Far Future, Jurassic Marsh, and Modern Day will be removed from their respective world maps, and turned into limited time Epic Quest events. Category:Upcoming features Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2